1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a focus detecting apparatus and an imaging apparatus.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Known in the art is an apparatus provided with micro lenses arranged two-dimensionally and a plurality of photo-detectors (photoelectric conversion elements) for each micro lens, to generate a pair of signal sequences corresponding to respective images caused from light fluxes having passed through different pupil areas of an imaging optical system on the basis of received light output obtained from the plurality of photo-detectors, and to detect a phase difference in the pair of signal sequences thereby detecting a focus adjustment status of the imaging optical system (refer to the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-11314).
For the prior art focus detecting apparatus, however, it has been out of consideration to determine a signal sequence with high accuracy in focus detecting.